Optical communication networks include optical transmitters configured to emit, or generate, signals representing data to be transmitted. For example, optical transmitters may be utilized within a passive optical network to provide reliable and efficient data transmission of video, audio, images, text multimedia, and so forth, via optical fibers. Data from an optical line terminal is transmitted via an optical fiber and is shared among multiple optical network terminals located proximate to an end-user location.